


Father

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: It's been five years since Raven or any of the Titans have seen Danny after his disappearance. Where is he now?





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and the plot bunny wouldn't stop bothering me. So here.

"Alright, we did it!" Beast Boy's happy cries were heard around the echoing street.

"Not yet we didn't," Robin said, looking around the area, "It seems way too quiet. We need to see if the civillians are okay."

The Teen Titans had just defeated a monster that had been attacking a small town (city?) not too far from Jump.

"The town isn't too big," Cyborg looked at a monitor on his arm, "But we should split up. We can't risk scaring anyone, and we will be able to get it done quick."

The team all agreed- getting this done as soon as possible would mean the sooner they would be able to rest from their long week.

Quickly, the Titans scattered, leaving Raven to see to her first house.

Raven walked up to the door. Slowly knocking, she heard crash in the house and resisted the urge to to look through the window.

The door was opened by a little boy with black hair and blue eyes.  _He almost looked like Danny..._

She looked down at the child. "Hi?" She tried her best to seem welcoming, "Are your parents home?"

The child watched her for a second before disapearing off into the house. He suddenly reappeared seconds later with his father in tow.

"Wait- James- Give me a moment- JAMES-" The boy, presumably James, had pulled one of his parents over to the door.

And it was none other than  _Danny Fenton._

"Raven?" Danny's breath hitched as he saw the Titan. "What are you doing here?"

The goth gave him a look. "What are  _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I-" Danny struggled to find the right words. "How about you come in?"

They sat in the living room as James dashed around the house; doing something that Danny didn't exactly care about at the moment. Raven was in his house. Raven the  _Teen Titan_  was in his house, intruding upon him and his son.

"So?"

"S-so what?" Danny stammered.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why did you run, why are you  _here,_ and why do you have a child?"

Danny sighed. "It's a long story."

"Long story? Please, do tell."

"Do I have to?"

"You know, you really hurt Robin when you left," Danny looked ashamed at this statement, and Raven continued, "Please explain why you left."

The halfa looked at Raven and then pointedly looked at his child, James. "Him."

"Him? The kid?"

"Yes."

Raven hummed and looked at the kid.

"James was why I left. I left because it would be even harder than raising a child in a normal enviroment by raising him in the tower. That and I was scared. Terrified, even."

"So the girl left-" Raven was quickly cut off by Danny.

"No, no girl left him with me."

"But-"

"James is mine." Danny looked up at Raven with a sad look in his eyes. "Mine and-" Danny took a breath. "Robin's. James is mine and Robin's. I ran because I was scared of what you guys would think; what Di- I mean  _Robin_  would think of me.

"I didn't know what to think of all of it." Danny chuckled, "You know what I mean?"

Raven let it sink in. She knew that Robin and Danny had been together before the halfa ran, but now she knew that both of them were parents, presumably. "Does Robin know?"

"No, and I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet."

She respected that. It must've been hard to find out he going to be a parent, along with trying to tell the one he was with was going to be parent too.

Raven's communicator went off. She quickly answered it.

"Hey Raven, you got the houses we gave to you to check done?" Beast Boy's voice from the other end crackled in.

"No. How long has it been?"

"Really? Wow. Everyone else is done, and it has been about half an hour since we started. Why?"

"Nothing." Raven looked to find Danny, but he had gone off somewhere else.

"Could you get your houses done or do you need us to do them for you?"

Danny tapped the table, grabbing Raven's attention. He showed her an old communicator.  _His_ old communicator. 'Go.' He mouthed.

"No, I can get them myself." She closed the communicator and looked up a the halfa. He smiled.

"It sure would be fun to go on a mission again." Danny laughed. "But, I must attend to  _my_ duties. Go finish up yours. Just remember though; I'm just a call on your communicator away."

Raven smiled and hurried out the door, leaving Danny and his son to work on something special.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, SO MANY ODD UPLOAD TIMES.
> 
> Now seriously, thanks for reading.
> 
> Build our ship up!


End file.
